Something More
by Luv2WriteStories
Summary: I'm alive once again with a story.I think its pretty cute.Its Blossutch.I have a crappy summary XD


**Me:I'm alive .-. NO MORE WORK!**

**Blossom:Is that what took you forever?!**

**Buttercup:You have no social life and nothing but time!You could've updated or something!**

**Me:I-I'm sorry... ._. I've been a lazy bum with so many unwritten summer is coming soon so now I won't waste it.I promise!**

**~le random Butch appears~**

**Butch:You better not!I wasn't even in the stories you actually wrote!**

**Me:Sorry...Bubbles,please do disclaimer while I go listen to Sleeping With Sirens ^_^**

**Bubbles:Crazy girl doesn't own us.*mumbles* Shes too poor to own anything as good as us...**

**Buttercup:Nice one!**

**Me:I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!**

**Boomer:Lets get this over with...**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo as the local high school was just getting the gates the pink and green ruff and puff spotted together.

"So where are your brothers at?" Momoko asked in curiosity as it was only her and Butch together instead of the whole crew."Boomer has football practice,and Brick has basketball... but I'm guessing you only cared about Brick"he answered with a smirk appearing as she blushed the own color of her eyes."I DON'T LIKE BRICK!''

"Oh yeah,I forgot you like every boy in school,'' he said,a glare appearing on the redhead's face. _'She looks cute when she's_ mad,'he thought as he watched her glare."Okay fine but I'll stop...for Kaoru and Miyako?You guys are never apart."She sighed out,"Kaoru is at soccer practice and Miyako has you probably only want to know about Kaoru."

Momoko only started to smirk as he said,"EW!FUCK NO!""I'm just kidding dude, all know you actually like Himeko..."Butch was ready to puke at the words," ever like her."Momoko started laughing,knowing this is true._'Her laugh,damn shes so cute,'_he thought."I know I was just playing,"she said.

At that,her stomach made a large growl,causing her face to become flushed once more."Ah,the bottomless pit speaks,''he only scowled as she remember what ruined her lunch,"Not my fault your stupid mama caused a mess,claiming a fast food place treated him wrong because he was a me miss my lunch.""Come on,"he said as he wrapped an arm around her"Lets go to the sweets shop and I'll pay since mama made you miss lunch.''

Agreeing,they walked off to one of the local sweets shop.

* * *

"Okay,so why weren't you at some soccer practice?"Momoko asked as she took a bite out of her short cake."The girls have longer practice than us,so whenever their practice is first,we don't practice,or we do it at last period,"he said before taking a sip of his of his chocolate shake."What about you?You're in girl's basketball,choir with Miyako,dance,and an otaku club,you never have time for at least an hour after."

She sighed,"The otaku club is planning an event and I've done my job,so I don't have to check in for a week,there isn't a game tomorrow,that's the boys' team,I'm in advanced choir,and all I need to do is practice my solo and the chorus at home,and dance is over so I got until summer for dance classes again.""My God woman,"Butch said as he stared at her.

"Oh no..."Momoko said,looking behing him then away."What?What is it?"Butch said,concerned as to what was happening."Look at whose entering the shop,"Momoko said in an annoyed tone.

But before Butch could even turn around,he heard the high pitched,annoying voice of Himeko."Oh my God!Butchy,is that you?"She said as she ran up to their table."Oh it is you,why don't you ever call me?I gave you my number,"she just sighed at this,"Oh hi to you too Momoko.""Hi Himeko..."

Himeko turned her attention back to Butch."So,why don't you call me?You know I love you Butchy."Butch sighed,"I already told you Himeko,I have girlfriend already." At this,she didn't know why,but Momoko felt a pain in her heart,maybe a little jealousy.

Pouting,Himeko said,"But you never told me who she was,I need proof."Butch thought to himself,_' I hope she doesn't kill me for this.I'm only stating fantasies.'_

"Shes sitting right next to is my girlfriend,we were kinda on a date until you came..."Butch said,giving Momoko a look that said,_"Just go with it."_ "Yep,been together for quite a while,"Momoko said,catching on to Butch's plan.

Angered,Himeko said"FINE!Prove it!Kiss her!"Butch swallowed hard,he was't sure if Momoko would let him do that."We don't like public display of affection,"he smirked,"Ha,I knew you were bluffing it.""I'm not bluffing,I love Momoko with all my heart,"he said in a straight 's face was soon cherry pink._'Did he really mean that?' _she thought._'I don't think he would lie about something like that.'_

"Then kiss her,"Himeko practically shrieked,face red from anger."Um..."Butch said,trying to think of something was causing a scene._'Here goes nothing,'_Momoko thought."For the love of-"Momoko said as she crashed her lips onto his."Himeko grunted in anger and stormed out of the shop,practically breaking windows with her screams as she got outside.

The kiss was sweet and short,but neither of them wanted it to they seperated,Butch was the same crimson as his brother's eyes,Momoko of the same color."U-Um thanks for saving me.I don't know what she would've done,"Butch said,trying to cover his blush."I-It was nothing,"Momoko replied."Um can you walk me home?Its getting pretty late and I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Yeah,lets go,"he said as he payed and left.

* * *

As they arrived at her doorstep,both of them were aching to not leave each other's side."Well,um guess I'll see ya later..."Butch said."Wait,"Momoko said,grabbing his wrist before he even stepped off of the porch."Yeah?"He questioned._'Its now or never,' _Momoko thought to herself.

She sighed,"I really like you.I've liked you since you guys came on the good make me 're one of the reasons I smile everyday,and if I don't see you,I become really upset and nothing else seems to help me.I love having your company,you don't judge me or anything.I can get lost staring into your eyes,your laugh and voice are like music to me,and honestly,your scent gets me high. I spend class thinking about you,"her face was soon flushed,"I kinda even drew you a few times.I couldn't help 're one of the most popular boys in school,and you still choose to talk to nerdy little 're a really kind list really just goes on and on,but I'm just going to say you're one of the best things to happen to ... I'm scared that you'll just be gone one day,with another girl,or... 's why when you told Himeko you had a girlfriend,I felt pain in my heart.I was scared I was going to lose you..."

When she ended,both of their faces were once again crimson had explained some of the things hes done,she said things he thought he could never reveal to was speechless to all of this,making Momoko paranoid.

"Oh-Oh my God!I'm just opening up like this!I-I'm sorry if I'm making you feel unc-"She was soon cut off by a pair of lips crashing on to was pure bliss to the both of them,but once again,they pulled apart."I like you too Momoko,and you've revealed some of the things I could've only dreamed to say to ,you're my everything.I couldn't live without you in my life.''

"Really?Please tell me this isn't some cruel joke..."she said as a tear had slipped down her had happened many times before,except the crushes weren't as boy had played her and humiliated her in front of everyone."Momoko,I may act perverted,but I'm no heartless bastard.I won't mess with your feelings,I won't play with your heart like others would break my heart to know that you're crying because of please,let me take your broken heart,and show it some love.I want you to know how to trust and love again,so please,give me the chance."

More tears fell down her face,not of sadness but of joy,knowing that maybe she can trust and love he just might be the one to love her,to fix her broken heart.

With he pulled her into a hug,calming her down."So,can I have a chance?"he asked as they let go of each other and dried her her head,the only thing she could pipe out was,"Yes."

He sighed out,"I don't want to leave you."She didn't want him to leave latched onto his arm as he was about to walk had gotten an idea,"Well, its Friday and neither of us have a game or anything about you stay the night,my parents won't mind or anything,at least not about worst you could hear is Kuriko singing 'Onee-chan has a boyfriend'."

He was stunned at this,but he wouldn't mind a night at his new girlfriend's house."Really?"he asked,her only response being a head nod."Okay then,lets go,"he said."YAY!"she squealed out,opening the door and dragging him in by the arm.

Their crushes turned into something more that day,thanks to Himeko.

* * *

**Me:Did you guys like it?**

**What I'm guessing people will say:Good,but for a different couple**

**Me:Well I'm a Blossutch shipper too so suck it *does hand motions to crotch***

**Blossom&Butch: *blushing darker red than Brick***

**Buttercup:Wow,for once theres no Butchercup.I like it**

**Me:*starts typing ideas on phone* Thanks for reminding me**

**Buttercup:No don't!*tries to snatch***

**Me:Nooo! *runs away like retreating Italy***

**Brick:Well,that's interesting,I thought she hates to run**

**Boomer&Bubbles: *sighs* Please R&R!**


End file.
